


But I'd Rather Stay on the Sofa With You

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Blvnk Art, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: These were not the kind of names Harry had thought his girlfriend would be calling him that night… but if this was what she wanted for her birthday, then he’d make it work.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	But I'd Rather Stay on the Sofa With You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone over on Tumblr gave me this little prompt and I couldn't pass it up! "It's Ginny Birthday and Harry has introduced her to Muggle Video Game. All his sexy plans are wasted as Ginny is hooked and you know... Inspired by Blvnk Art…" I've added a copy of the link to this wonderful piece of art that inspired this one-shot, if you want to check it out. Credit also goes out to TheDistantDusk for her great editing skills. The title was inspired by lyrics from the song Sofa by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/185613324254/harry-always-wanted-to-play-video-games-in-his

It had started off as a joke. Harry had made some off-hand comment about making up for his poor childhood and how this could make up for all those dreadful nights alone in his cupboard. Ginny had rolled her eyes, but her lips had turned into a sad knowing smile. Though she had been extra affectionate to him for the rest of the day.

As time went on, Harry realized he actually did love it. He and Ron would play for hours when both Hermione and Ginny were gone (Ginny for sets of away games and Hermione working overtime, as she did). It was just simple to sit around with Ron, eating crisps while bad-mouthing each other. Neither of them was any good, but that didn’t matter. It was just a good time for them.

But this time was different: it wasn’t Ron joining him in the sitting room. It was Ginny’s birthday, and after a family tea at the Burrow, she’d asked to see what all the fuss was about. Sure, he’d planned on something more  _ romantic  _ to celebrate her birthday, but this was what she wanted, so this was what she got.

He set up the Playstation on the large screen (another whim purchase) before settling on the sofa beside her. 

“So this is called Mortal Kombat,” Harry explained as he handed Ginny a controller. “It’s a fighting game.”

“ _ Okay _ ,” Ginny drawled out the word. “And what does that exactly mean.”

“That we fight to the death” 

“All right, sounds promising.” Ginny grinned at him. “Though you do have an advantage, seeing as you’ve avoided death twice now.” 

“If only that had been while playing a video game, I would have fewer scars.” 

“Hey! Don’t diss your scars.” Ginny placed a hand over her heart, an affronted look on her face. “I happen to think they’re sexy.” 

Harry smirked at her. “Noted. I’ll be sure to walk around shirtless more.” 

“You know I’ll never object to that, Potter.” 

Harry laughed as he pressed the start button. “Okay, here’s where you pick your character.”

Ginny blinked at the screen a few times. “How do I know who’s the best?” 

“They are all the same.”

“But then how do I win?”

Harry had to smile. “You make combos by clicking the buttons in a certain order.” 

Ginny turned her attention onto him, her mouth hanging open. “Hang on!” She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You didn’t tell me that before. You already know these…  _ combos _ !”

“Well… I mean --” If Harry was completely honest, he only knew one combo. No, his playstyle was much more basic as he just pressed random buttons hoping to land a hit. 

“You need a handicap,” Ginny decided, then before Harry could ask what she meant, Ginny pushed his legs apart and positioned herself in the gap. It took a bit of maneuvering, seeing as there were cables to worry about. When she finally settled (without any major tangles), Ginny looked over her shoulder. A smug smile curled her lips. “There, now you have to look around me to see what you’re doing.” 

“ _ Really _ ?” Harry couldn’t hide his amusement. She was too proud of her obstacle for him to feel any annoyance. Also, it was  _ never  _ a punishment to have Ginny in between his legs. “You think this will help you win?”

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the screen. She pressed her back against his chest, her head coming to resting on his shoulder. Harry slid down slightly so they would be more comfortable. Her feet came up to sit on the edge of the cushion “Get ready to lose, Potter.” 

“Whatever you say, Weasley. Pick your character.” 

Harry lost track of the time as they played. Ginny clearly had no idea what she was doing, but she made up for her lack of knowledge with enthusiasm. She was a better smack talker than Ron, which made sense, seeing as quidditch players were known for their ripping comments on the field. But Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the image of Molly Weasley hearing her daughter say such dirty things. Molly would be even more appalled if she ever heard what Ginny said in their bedroom…  _ Best not to think of that, Potter _ . 

They played round after round, Ginny swearing up a storm after every loss. Even though she was failing at completing combos within the game, Ginny had mastered different ways to combine insults. “That’s fucking bullshit! You fucking gormless mingebag.” 

“Such loving words from the love of my life,” Harry muttered as Ginny gave a mighty battle cry, trying to break his in-game defense. 

Ginny quickly looked over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw -- “You know you love it.” -- before her eyes were glued back onto the screen. 

And there was no doubt he loved it. Harry would never lie about that. He loved everything about this woman lying in his arms. Her dirty mouth, the way her feet were always freezing as she pressed them to his bare skin, how she seemed to shed so much he found red hair everywhere he went. He loved everything she brought to his life. She was incredible and every way, and she chose to be there with him on the sofa. 

Harry would sometimes take his eyes off the on-screen battle to look at her. She was gorgeous as she focused. Her eyes were narrowed as she concentrated on dodging his punches. The intensity of her eyes…  _ Fuck _ , Harry loved it when she looked at him like that. Just the thought of it sent his blood south, so he looked back at the game.

After what Harry had to assume was hours, based on the dark windows beside the television, his stomach distracted him. He was surprised Ginny didn’t use the loud growling noise as a form of insult. His fingers continued to move across the buttons, making his character sweep Ginny’s to the ground. “Hey, let’s --”

Ginny clearly hadn’t been paying attention to him at all because she blurted, “Fuck!” 

Harry let out a quick laugh through his nose. “I was going to say eat something, but that’s not a bad idea.” 

Again, Ginny didn’t seem to hear him, her fingers moving wildly across the buttons. “I’m going to beat you at this stupid muggle game, Potter!” 

“Is that what you want for your birthday instead of the present I had planned for you?” 

Finally, he seemed to get Ginny’s attention. She paused her manic cursing to ask. “What present?” 

“Oh, it’s a good one,” Harry told her, smiling as he pressed his lips behind her ear, letting his attention linger. “I think you’ll find it _very_ _entertaining_.”

“Hmmm.” Ginny tilted her neck, giving him access to bare skin. He moved his lips to her beating pulse point, nipping before soothing with a kiss. “Oh I don’t -- don’t doubt it.” Her breath became shallow as Harry continued his ministrations. “But I have to -- win first!” The last two words came out in a yell as she dropped her controller. 

Harry looked away from her tantalizing body to see the infamous  _ Finish Him  _ on the screen. Ginny’s character stood over his as she spun in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him hard. 

“I told you I’d win,” Ginny murmured against his lips before she pulled away to kiss his stubbly jaw. 

“I feel like you cheated.” Harry tried to sound annoyed, but it was hard when her hot mouth moved across his skin. 

Ginny hummed against him. “I wouldn’t call it cheating, more like using a different strategy” Her hands moved from his neck down his chest. “I think I deserve a reward for being so  _ clever _ .” 

“Oh?” Harry swallowed hard as her fingers went to toy with his belt. “Anything I can assist with?” 

“I think I can find something to do… and it’s conveniently already in your lap.”

“ _ Hmmm _ , I am a fan of convenience.” Harry murmured against her neck. “Though I am a sucker for a good challenge.” 

“What sort of challenge are you thinking of?” Ginny asked, her breath hitching on the final word as Harry’s fingers moved up over her hips to reach already tight nipples. “I’m thinking you could help me go two for two tonight.” 

Harry snorted, his breath hot against her skin as he nuzzled his way up from her neck. “I do know a thing or two about pushing your buttons for the best combo.” Another teasing move from his fingers sent shivers throughout her body. 

“That you do, love.” Ginny leaned back so he could see her carnal smirk. Her fingers closed around the hem of her shirt, lifting it above her head. Harry’s fingers, which had slid down to her hips when she’d leaned away, gilded tantalized along her skin before unclasping her bra. The moment the simple fabric was gone, his mouth instantly landed on the newly exposed skin as if there was a magnetic pull.

Ginny’s fingers threaded through his hair, digging into his scalp as his mouth sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. 

“You know,” Ginny's words came out in a husky whisper that drove Harry mad. “At this rate, the round is going to end before the match even starts.”

Harry lifted his head, running his lips along her neck as he moved his way up to her mouth. He let their breaths mingle as he looked into her dark, dilated eyes. Lowering his voice he murmured. “ _ Finish her _ .”

Ginny's mouth, which had already been slightly apart, fell wide, then she laughed a deep sultry laugh that sent any remaining blood from his brain down to his groin. Her hands slid out of his hair to wrap around his shoulders. The next thing Harry knew he was on his back, Ginny’s weight covering him as her hair curtained around them. “Oh, I plan on both of us  _ finishing _ , Potter.” 


End file.
